


Breathe - (a 221b ficlet where John can't breath in his binder)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1800s, 1885, 19th Century, 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 1800s, Alternate Universe - 1885, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Chest Binding, Chest Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, Hurt John, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock 2021, Shipping goggles, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, Transition, You don't actually need to see this as a relationship it can just be platonic, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, it doesn't matter, johnlock 2021, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~He'd taken punches before. But then another came. & another. Fists were flying & breath was heavy.This one is mostly ACD based, but you can read it as whatever adaptation.John takes down a criminal, but the fight winds him & he struggles to breath in his victorian excuse for a binder.
Relationships: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Relationship, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Breathe - (a 221b ficlet where John can't breath in his binder)

**Author's Note:**

> KILL ME my brother is over my shoulder rn & now he knows that I'm on ao3 & I'm posting my writing here. I'm so embarrassed! I mean, he already reads ao3, but it's for stuff like moomins, not what I've written. I'm mortified! 
> 
> Anyways this is in 1885.

Watson took the punch with grit. He'd taken punches before. But then another came. & another. Fists were flying & breath was heavy. Holmes then joined the fight, tangling limbs to restrain the criminal. After they had the cuffs on, John fell to a wall & slid down it. He was thankful for the wall, it supported his descent so that he wouldn't collapse dangerously. Holmes was on his knees in a flash, the criminal on the ground behind him. 

“Watson, are you well?” Sherlock asked, reverting to his last name while in public.   
John held his chest & shook his head. Sherlock pushed on John's shoulders gently, helping his back to straighten & his torso to open to allow for more air in Watson's lungs. The tight pain around his ribs & digging into his muscles took up most of his thoughts. The punches thrown by the criminal, in addition to the exertion of the chase through London, hadn't done any good for John's bindings. For crows & maggots, had he been born a boy he wouldn't have to do all this. Sherlock held John's face in his cool hands. “Breathe, dear John, breathe,” Sherlock instructed patiently & caringly. 

John's eyes met Sherlock's, which were grey in this light. He squinted against the pain & fought off the dimness from lack of oxygen.   
“John, take deep breaths. Deep breaths.”


End file.
